The Doki of a Heart
by almil53
Summary: After she starts having dreams Monika is have some weird things happening to her. Creatures of white, missing photos, a key-shaped sword. what will happen to her as we see the Doki in her heart.


** Remember the Stained glass images of 5 girls? They each represent a part in this series. As we journey into kingdom hearts 2, (And no i'm not going to do a Kingdom hearts 258/2 days.) We enter Miku's nobody. If you want to know how Miku has a nobody then stay tuned to the first story in this series, "The Smile of a heart". Her nobody is in fact the literature club president of her school in Twilight Town, who has 3 friends, however as the last days of summer come, strange things start to happen to her. But enough of the spoilers. And now ladies and gentlemen i present, the second story of "The smile of a heart", The Doki of a heart.**

**(Somewhere in the realm of Darkness)**

A Dark portal formed and what came out was a woman in a black hooded cloak whose face was covered up, similar to the man in the same black hooded coat who was waiting for her. His face was also covered. "You have arrived. I've been to see her. She looks alot like you." Said the man as the woman approached him. "...?" Said the woman. "I'm what's left. Or… maybe I'm all there ever was." Said the man as he then looked back over the ocean. "..." Said the Woman. "My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?" Asked the man as he then looked back at the hooded woman. "..." The woman started.

"Miku…" Said the Voice of Luka as the dream started on the beach then the dream played out "Whoa!", "Give me a break Luk…", "Giving up already?." Then a sunset from a fallen palm tree was seen. "With so many places out there, why did we end up here?" then the dream shifted into a cave. "This world has been connected.", "Huh? Who's there?", "Tied to the darkness." Then a sunset on an old pier was seen. "Miku, do me a favor, don't ever change." Then night came quick and a stage is seen. "The door has opened.", "What?", "You understand nothing.", "Miku."

As light filled the room a girl who was still in her solid green pjs was starting to wake up. She had long coral brown hair and when she opened her eyes they shined an emerald green. Nearby on her end table, next to her red pen that had a heart on its top, was a long white ribbon that she uses to tie her hair up in a nice, long, single ponytail that results with a big poofy white bow on the top of her head. "Right, another dream about her." She said just as she heard the station's bell tower ring. She opened her window to see Twilight Town from her bedroom window.

Her and her friends met up at their usual spot just inside an alleyway and chatted on about what was happening. The girl in the messy coral pink hair that had a red ribbon in it, who had sky blue eyes was Sayori, the vice president of the club. She was sitting on a bunch of crates as she was talking to a girl with pink eyes and pastel pink hair. The one she was talking to was Natsuki, a bit of a hot head girl who was a fan of manga. Even if natsuki had her pride, she was good friends with Sayori and the girl with the long Dark Purple hair and Light purple eyes, who was sitting on the couch listening in. This was Yuri, she was mostly shy when she was alone. But with her friends she felt like she could hold a conversation. "Come on Sayori, doesn't that tick you off?" Natsuki asked to Sayori. "Yeah, that seems kind of wrong." said Sayori. "I think Seifer has gone a bit too far this time." Replied Yuri. Then they were all waiting for a reply from Monika, the girl with the ponytail and the big poofy white bow. She only nodded in return. Then Natsuki stood up from the AC unit she was sitting on. "I mean, it is true that a lot of stuff has been stolen around town. And that we have a bit of bad karma towards seifer and all. So if he wants to think we did it, then i don't really think we can blame him. But, that's not what really bugs me. What really is bugging me is that he and his gang is going around telling everyone that we're the thieves! Now everyone in town is treating us like a Klepto Club instead of a Literature Club!" Said Natsuki as she then turned to face Monika. "Have you ever been this angry about anything before in your life? Because i haven't. No way! Never!" Finished Natsuki as she then turned away from Monika "Now... what to do" Natsuki then said. No one said anything after that. At least until Monika spoke. "Hmm… We could find the real thieves. That would set everything straight." Monika said. "Oh that sounds like good fun." Sayori said perking up. "But what about Seifer?" Natsuki asked crossing her arms. "First, we have to clear our names. Once we find the real thieves, everyone will get off our backs. Does that sound better Natsuki?" Monika said. "Sigh i guess so." Natsuki said. "OH NO!" Sayori then yelled. "They're gone! Our _, are gone!" Sayori said then puting her and to her throat confused as to why she couldn't speak one of the words she said. "Wait all of the _ are gone?!" Said Natsuki now just as confused as Sayori when she couldn't speak the one word. "You can't say _, why not?" Yuri said unable to speak the word as well. "But you do know what i'm trying to say, right? Our _, are gone!" Sayori said still unable to say the word. "Stolen… and not just the _. The word _! They stole it as well!" Monika said. "What kind of thief could do that? Well one thing's for certain, Seifer couldn't have pulled that off." Natsuki said a bit concerned. "You said it." Replied Monika. "Alright, i think it's time for some recon!" Natsuki said. And with that the three girls left leaving Monika to leave last. But as Monika was about to leave the usual spot she started to feel very dizzy and sleepy. "Huh? What's going on?" Monika said as she then blacked out.

"Her heart is returning. No doubt she will awaken very soon."

Monika got up from her daze and looked around trying to find out who was speaking but found no trace. Then she saw Yuri coming back. "Come on Monika, everyone is waiting." Yuri said, and with that both of them headed into the tram district and the 4 girls chatted with the shopkeepers but to no avail.

Then they decided to confront seifer and his gang. So they headed to the sandlot to find them. And with sheer luck they found seifer's gang hanging about and chating until they saw them coming. Vivi was the first to see them then Fuu was the first to speak. "Thieves." Fuu said. "That was low ya know!" Rai said. Vivi only adjusted his hat. "Oh Yeah?" Natsuki said, starting to get angry. "Nice comeback there, pinky." Seifer said as he came out of a alleyway. "What did you call me!" Natsuki angrily said, her temper now rising. "You can give us back the _ now." Seifer said not caring that he couldn't speak one word. "Yeah! You're the only ones that would take it, ya know?" Rai said as Seifer started to walk towards his gang while pointing at the Literature Club accusingly. "That was undeniable proof that we totally took you girls down. So what did you do to it? Burn it? Ha, not that we need a _ to prove that you girls are losers." Seifer finished still not caring about not speaking the one word. "Replay." Fuu said making seifer laugh in a menacing way "Now you're talking." Said Seifer as his gang got into a fighting position as well as the Literature Club. "But if you're feeling scared, i guess if you got on your knees and beg, MAYBE i'll let it slide." Seifer said not breaking his fighting stance.

Nobody moved until Monika with a bit of a sad look stepped forward, surprising the Literature Club and making Seifer's gang laugh at her. Then she got on her knees and got in a begging position. "Monika…" Sayori said upsettingly. But unknown to seifer or his gang Monika was looking ahead and spotted three Struggle weapons. A wand, a club with a guard, and a normal struggle club without a guard. Instantly she ran and picked up the wand. And started swinging. However Seifer flipped back and grabbed the struggle club and pointing it a Monika menacingly "Come on is that the best you got? Quit fooling around and fight." Seifer said, but before he could react Monika then ran for him and got a couple of good swings at Seifer. After a bit more dueling, Seifer fell, exhausted. Rai and Fuu stepped in and blocked him off. "Seifer's not feeling so hot, ya know!" Rai said. "Tournament decides." Fuu said. Then Sayori got out the camera she brought along and aimed the lens at Monika. Monika noticed this and turned around to smile. Sayori then clicked a button and the the photo was captured. Sayori then gave Monika a thumbs up telling her she got the photo. But before Sayori could do anything else a white creature whooshed around Sayori and grabbed the camera. "YAH!" Sayori yelled as the white creature ran off in a weird way. "What was that?!" Natsuki said. "The Thief?" Yuri said, and with that they all ran after it with Monika gaining a headstart on the rest of the Literature Club.

Monika chased the white creature into the forest just outside the town wall and followed it to the old mansion where it stopped. Then she heard a strange and distorted voice. "We've come for you, my liege." "Huh?" Monika said as the creature's head mask unzippered and revealed a dark face that was still hidden. Then the white creature started to attack Monika. In retaliation she kept swinging her wand like a club, but the creature didn't feel the blows it took. "It's no use." Monika said now scared. Then suddenly what looked like digital circles appeared around her staff and within a few seconds it turned into a giant key that had a yellow guard and a silver blade. "Wha-What? What is this thing?!" she said more frightened than ever. But she then looked to the white creature then once again got into a fighting position. After she took the first swing she saw that it hurt the white creature, she then realized that this key could deal pain to it. So she kept swinging and after a few more hits the creature disappeared into nothing and a bunch of photos flew everywhere. As Monika was surveying what the creature left behind another set of digital rings surrounded her giant key and the key disappeared. After that she picked up the pictures and headed back to the usual spot.

When she got back the Literature Club were looking over the photos to see if they had any clue to why they were accused of being the thieves. "Whats this?" Natsuki said as she saw a picture of just Monika with the armor shop store owner. "I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together." Monika said "It a really nice photo Monika." Yuri said only to realize what she just managed to say. "Hey! You just said "photo"!" Sayori said, glad to know she could say the word again as well. "So Monika, can you tell us about the picture thief? Natsuki said only for Monika to frown. "Not much to go on i'm afraid. The pictures were just lying there." Monika said. "Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took them?" Natsuki said only for Monika to giggle in reply. Then they got a photo of Monika with the jewelry store owner. "You look happy Monika." Yuri said. "Do not." Monika said in retaliation. "So does anyone else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Monika?" Sayori said. "Ohh, so that's why everyone though it was us." Yuri said. "And Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all." Natsuki said feeling a bit better. "Are they really all of me?" Monika asked wondering if Sayori was right. "Yep, see?" Sayori said showing Monika the photo of her and the candy store owner, then her getting defeated by Seifer with his gang in the photo, then a photo of her and the Literature Club in front of the old mansion. "Yep, every single one. Say wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Monika or something?" Sayori said "Oh come on Sayori, get serious. Who would want to steal a bonehead like Monika?" Natsuki jokingly said. "Oh, thanks!" Monika said, resulting in the whole Literature Club laughing, along with her. Once the laughing stop the Station clock tower went off again signaling the end of the day. Everyone said goodbye and everyone left. All except Monika who stayed for a bit before leaving.

Once she finally left and got outside she heard a voice inside her head that wasn't her own speaking to her. "Where… am i?" Said the voice. "Who's there?" Said Monika. "Who are you?" the voice replied. After that however the voice went silent and Monika ignored it and headed home.

**(Somewhere Unknown)**

**Restoration at 12%...**

A man in a hooded black coat walked over to a large computer where a man whose head was covered in red wrappings and wearing a strange red outfit was sitting at. "Organization miscreants… They've found us." Said the man at the computer. "But... why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked the man in the black coat. "Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Namine must make haste." the man at the computer said as he looked over it.

** And so we reach the end of day one and have introduced the literature club as well as seen the first sighting of the keyblade. What happens on day two? Well if you want to know leave a favorite, a good review, and a follow and keeped tuned.**


End file.
